Daisy Duck Is Disrespectful to Aladdin
This is the part where Daisy Duck talks back to her adoptive father, Aladdin. Tiana was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Daisy Duck was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, Aladdin, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Daisy. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Daisy," Aladdin said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Daisy went on. "Right there!" warned Aladdin, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Daisy yelled. "This is a warning!" Aladdin called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Daisy finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded Aladdin. "No!" Daisy snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Daisy's room, Aladdin was pointing his right index finger at Daisy, who was lying on her canopy bed. "Daisy," said Aladdin. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Daisy's voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." Aladdin finished. Tiana was shocked to see Aladdin so angry at Daisy and Daisy so angry at Aladdin. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said Aladdin. But Daisy did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave Aladdin a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Daisy up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Daisy shouted. "Daisy, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said Aladdin, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" Aladdin said coldly. He clutched Daisy's right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, Aladdin told Daisy to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" Aladdin pointed his right index finger in Daisy's face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that canopy bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Daisy, who was still angry. She slapped Aladdin's hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" Aladdin scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Tiana began to cry on her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" Aladdin reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 13 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Daisy yelled from the chair. That made Aladdin horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Daisy yelled with tears in her eyes. 13 minutes later, Aladdin came back and told Daisy "I am sorry, Daisy. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Daisy was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my canopy bed." She cried again. "Daisy, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Daisy got very angry. She glared angrily at Aladdin and told him "You are as evil as Jafar!!" Daisy then went upstairs to her room crying and sobbing. Category:Disrespectful Scenes